


Yours

by Bookshido



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is gone, F/M, Season/Series 07, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookshido/pseuds/Bookshido
Summary: When he and his brother need help on a werewolf case, Sam Winchester decides to call up an old friend. Little does he know that she is no longer living alone.





	Yours

Sam rolled his palm across the wheel of the 1967 Impala to make a smooth turn onto a dirt road that went through the brush of a thick forest. The huge pine trees arched overhead and gave the road a magical feeling that sent a shiver down Sam’s spine. Of all the places for her to have chosen, this was the perfect place that reminded him of her. **  
**

The Impala bumped down the road for five minutes, scaring deer and other wildlife as the car’s thick purr broke the almost perfect silence of the woods. The deeper in he went, the thicker the trees grew and the darker the light as well. The road seemed to narrow as it weaved through the trees and more than once, Sam was worried that he would have to leave the Impala walk the rest of the way. Dean would flip out, but he was already going to be mad when he found Sam and the car missing.

Luckily, just when Sam was about to park the car and stop driving, the road began to wide and opened into a wide clearing with a lot of light, a few trees and a gravel road instead of a dirt one. The road went straight up past the main house, angling away from it and to the garage, which was behind the house and a bit lower in elevation from the house. As he drove past, he could have sworn that he saw a child watching the car go by.

* * *

“Mom! Mom!” the little boy of about six yelled, running up the stairs away from the window, attempting to go two at a time. The little boy was the average size of a six year old, with brown hair that was just begging to be ruffled and hazel green eyes that seemed to see everything. He reached the top and ran to a large room with walls almost covered in books, except for a small desk nook. You were leaning over a laptop, typing rapidly and humming to yourself. At the sound of the boy running in, you spun the chair around and smiled at him widely.

“Hey, Josh,” you said, bending over and hugging him when he ran over. “What’s up?”

“Mom, there’s a big mean-looking car that just pulled up to the garage,” he told you solemnly when you pulled away to give him space.

Your face went pale and you stood quickly, hurrying out of the office. Josh started to follow you, but you were already down the stairs and to a high shelf in a kitchen closet, which you pulled a gun off of and made sure it was locked and loaded.

“Mom, what’s going on?” Josh asked curiously, eyeing the gun.

“Nothing you need to worry about,” you told him, trying to keep the nervous tension out of your voice. “Just go upstairs and play, alright?”

Josh watched you and finally, with a shrug, ran back up the stairs and you could hear him talking to himself as he played. You sighed in relief and jumped when the doorbell rang. Walking quickly to the door, holding the gun tightly in one hand and preparing to open it, you brace yourself for what may be beyond it. You threw the door open, and couldn’t believe who you saw on the other side.

* * *

“Hello again,” Sam said a small smile on his face.

You could only stare at him in shock. “Sam?” you asked in disbelief.

Suddenly from behind you, you heard Josh’s footsteps. “Mom, who’s that?” he asked, staring up at Sam in surprise. As you turned around to answer him, Sam was easily able to see inside and his eyes widened when he saw the kid.

“No one,” you said quickly, moving to block Sam’s view of him. But Josh came forward and onto the porch and smiled up at Sam, who was almost three feet taller than him. “Hi, I’m Josh. I’m six and this is my mom.”

You had an exasperated look on your face and guided Josh back inside. “Go on Josh, the adults need to have a little talk,” you told him. “If you stay up there and let us finish talking, I’ll take you to Dairy Queen after practice tonight.”

“Oh…” Josh said, walking to the stairs with a smile. “You be nice to my mom,” he told Sam seriously, before heading upstairs.

You and Sam stood in the doorway awkwardly before you cleared your throat and gestured for him to come in. “Where are my manners, come on in.”

Sam bent over to avoid hitting his head on the doorway and looked around the cabin curiously. “So, um, when did you move here?’ he asked.

"About five years ago,” you said, shutting the door and walking to the kitchen. “I figured Josh needed space to grow up in.”

“Do you have a husband or boyfriend?” he asked next, following you to the kitchen.

You gave him a look and Sam raised his hands in mock surrender. “Sorry, just asking,” he said, leaning on the door frame.

“And no, I don’t,” you said pointedly, giving Sam a look like you were implying something.

“Who’s is he then?” Sam asked, almost fearing the answer.

“A person I met over the summer,” you said, starting to smile as you picked up your cup of coffee and took a deep breath of the smell. “A great man. A handsome man. A brave man.”

"Sounds impressive,” Sam said, chuckling a bit.

“He was. I don’t know if he still is, but we’ll see,” you said drinking some more. “How are you two holding up?”

“Dean and I? Oh, just fine,” Sam replied, trying to shove the question away. “We’ve had a few rough times. But you know us Winchesters, hard to kill, right?”

You snorted and finished the cup of coffee. “I should know. Brandon tried pretty damn hard.”

For a moment, Sam had forgotten that she was from a family of hunters. Y/N Burke, the youngest daughter of Michael Burke, a fairly well known hunter whose specialty was werewolves. You had grown up surrounded by hunting culture and had watched two of your brothers die in the field, leaving just you and your elder brother Brandon to continue the Burke line. About seven years ago, the two families, you and Brandon and Dean and Sam, teamed up to take out a nest of vampires that were attacking the town where the Burkes were living that year.

To say the least, Sam and Brandon had run into each other while hunting and Brandon though he was a vampire and tried to kill him. Luckily, you arrived and was able to talk Brandon out of the whole killing thing. And that was the start of your infamous partnership, two of the most lethal families out there, chasing down the nest. It was also the beginning of a week long summer fling with the younger Winchester that would be the standard you would hold every relationship after that to. By the end of the hunt, he was gone, leaving only a phone number (That was disconnected the next time you called) and the smell of car exhaust lingering in the family garage.

Brandon was pissed when you told him you were pregnant. He swore that he would punch Sam in the face the next time he saw him for what he did to you. You too were upset; who wouldn’t be? But when Joshua arrived and grew up as the spitting image of Sam, the pain began to lessen and you slowly began to forgive Sam. He had left you with your heart broken in two, but he had given you the tools to start fixing it. For the first time since Joshua was born, you were feeling whole again.

Seeing him again… It seemed to give her both warning signals and pangs of comfort. Something seemed off. He wasn’t the same as the summer six years ago. He seemed more vibrant, more alive… That was the comforting part. The odd part was that Sam had just now shown up and didn’t even realize who Josh was. Something was up…

“He did, didn’t he,” Sam said, chuckling and looking out the window. The stairs thudded for a moment and Josh came jogging into the kitchen.

“Mom?” he asked you, ignoring Sam and walking over to you. “Can I go outside to play?”

“Yeah, of course,” you replied, ruffling his hair. “But don’t go further than the fallen tree.”

Josh grinned at you and ran for the back door, bolting past the kitchen window before it had even slammed shut.

“He has a lot of energy,” Sam commented, watching Josh head off into the woods.

“Yeah, just like his father,” you commented, hoping that he would take the hint. He obviously had no clue that Josh was his son and it seemed that even the lightest of hints wasn’t going to work on him.

“Really? Because I was going to say that it was-” Sam replied, breaking off his sentence when he saw the stare you had fixed on him, willing him to recognize what you had been saying all day long.

“Wait. No…” he said in a whisper, the blood draining from his face. “Are you-” you started nodding at him “Shit.” He stepped back out of the doorway and groaned softly. Sam stepped back into the doorway, looking nauseous.

“Oh god, Y/N, I am so sorry,” he said, looking guilty as hell and like he was about to pass out at the same time.

“You don’t need to apologize for Josh,” you replied, standing and frowning at him. “You need to apologize for never contacting me. In six years, I never heard a word from you. That number you left me? It was disconnected a month after you gave it to me. What the hell, Sam?” Your voice rose in volume, to a full on yell. “I tried to call you god knows how many times and nothing! Not even when it was still in service.”

You sat down in the seat with a huff and put your elbows up on the table, putting your face in your hands. “I needed you, Sam,” you said as you slowly rubbed your sinuses. “I needed help and closure.”

Sam finally left the doorway and went over to the table, sitting down himself and folding his hands together on the table. “I know you don’t want excuses,” he said softly as you continued rubbing your face. “But… I was in a bad place then. I didn’t care if I had a kid with you and never came back. I had no conscience and didn’t even mind. But I swear, if I had known that this had happened, I would have done everything I could to help you.”

“Look, Sam, I don’t care anymore about what happened. You know, Sam,” you told him, placing your hands on the table too and watching him tiredly. “I never heard a word from you in six years. Why are you here now?”

He seemed to have been anticipating this and took a deep breath to steady himself. “I didn’t want to go to Brandon. I couldn’t find him at all. And you are the only other were-expert this side of the Rockies. Dean and I need some help.”

“Thanks for that,” you replied with a small smile. “I’m a bit rusty, but I can try to give you an answer.”

“No, not that kind of help,” Sam said, looking grim and like he was going to regret what he said next. “We need you to come in.”

“No, I can’t,” you said, snapping to full attention again. “No way. Who would watch Josh? I can’t just bring him…” You trailed off when you saw the hopeful look in Sam’s eyes. “No. No, Sam. I’m not dragging Josh into this. I swore this wouldn’t happen to him like it happened to me and you.”

“You are the most qualified person to help us besides Bobby,” Sam explained, trying to convince you further. “Bobby died five years ago. You’re our last shot.”

“Sam… I can’t,” you told him, reaching a hand across the table and setting it on top of his folded hands. You made eye contact and stayed serious. “Not unless I have a guarantee that Josh and I will be perfectly safe.”

“Y/N, you know I can’t promise that,” Sam said, keeping eye contact.

“Then I can’t promise my help,” you told him in a tight voice. Inside, you were at war. Half of you screamed ‘No, he’ll break your heart again!’ while the other screamed ‘He’s changed! He needs your help!’

“Please,” he said, taking one of his hands from the fold and place it on your’s, wrapping your hands in his. “What if I promised you that it would only be one weekend. Then you go back to your normal life and…” Sam trailed off, still keeping eye contact, but seeming to be in another world. “Look, forget I said that,” he said, coming back into focus. “I should never have come,” he muttered, standing and walking out of the kitchen, leaving you gaping after him.

“Sam?” you asked loudly, standing in a rush and headed after him. “Sam? What does that mean?” He was already out the front door and you went after him, running now and ducking out the front door before it shut.

“Samuel Winchester!” you yelled angrily, going down the steps after him. “You better start explaining-”

“It means that I won’t become Dean” he yelled, his voice bouncing through the trees as he turned around to face you and cut you off. “Dean said that exact thing before that hunt that pulled me back in. I won’t do that to you!” he yelled, gesturing to the Impala as he explained himself. “You have a life here. A family. Safety. I won’t ruin it like Dean did.”

You just stand there, mouth slightly open, listening to Sam venting the pent up emotion that had been lurking in his soul since that fateful night eleven years ago. It was like that final barrier that protected his hidden self from the world.

“Look, if you want to come with me and help with this case, I won’t stop you,” Sam said, waving his hand at her. “But I will tell you this; if you stay here, you will probably be happier.”

“Sam, I-” you said, barely taking a step back, but before you knew it, he was in front of you and kissing you on the lips, hands resting gently on your hips. Just the way he had six years ago. You were stunned for a moment, then, feeling triumphant and just as young and happy as that first time, you stood on tiptoes, reached up gently with both arms and wrapped your arms around the back of his neck, kissing him back; a silent answer.

Yes.


End file.
